


A Monday at the Edge of Forever

by Eros_and_Psyche



Category: Original Work
Genre: But the Powers Aren't the Point, Consensual Underage Sex, Coups, Definitely Evidence of the Inexplicable, F/F, F/M, First Times, Floundering, Incubi, Ninth Circle, Plotting, Ridiculous Catholic Church Theories on Sexuality, These Demons are Going to Get These Stupid Kids Together if it Ends the World, no idea what's going on, succubi, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_and_Psyche/pseuds/Eros_and_Psyche
Summary: "Pumpkin spice for Etysa Noctris, Cracker of Skulls!!""Ooh, that's me!"Vyko laughs so hard she starts to fall out of the chair.  When Etysa returns, the table is scooting across the floor, dragged by the convulsions of her tail.  Glamour is thick in the air, not just to hide the wings, horns and claws but to hide the spectacle."You good there, bud?"Yvko wheezes."How did you find this place?  They read your Hellfire name like it was Little Suzie!"Etysa sips her pumpkin spice.  Sin itself."No idea.  Who'd they give you today?""Brandon.""Fires!  What, did you shit on Satan's nose?"Vyko huffs whilst locating her chair."Must have.  That boy mutters the sickest things when he squirts.  You?""Girl this time.  Lenna.  First timer.  Darling little thing near the university."Etysa leans forward for a high five."First nights are the best.  I've seen her on the call sheet.  Is she...""Softer.  Sweeter.  Fires, I couldn't resist.  I tasted her," Etysa whispers.Two succubi laugh and gossip.  Someone yells at their kid.  All over the world, people dream sex dreams.Lilith sends her minions. She waits.
Kudos: 1





	A Monday at the Edge of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where puberty confuses, the Order of Liliith schemes, Heaven rolls its eyes, and Hell quakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story begins in the late 1990s.

**Etsya Noctris, Succubus, Second Rank**

  
  
"Pumpkin spice for Etysa Noctris, Cracker of Skulls!"

"Ooh, that's me!"

Vyko laughs so hard she starts to fall out of the chair. When Etysa returns, the table is scooting across the floor, dragged by the convulsions of her tail. Glamour is thick in the air, not just to hide the wings, horns and claws but to hide the spectacle.

"You good there, bud?"

Yvko wheezes.

"How did you find this place? They read your Hellfire name like it was Little Suzie!"

Etysa sips her pumpkin spice. Sin itself.

"No idea. Who'd they give you today?"

"Brandon."

"Fires! What, did you shit on Satan's nose?"

Vyko huffs whilst locating her chair.

"Must have. That boy mutters the sickest things. And he always dreams I'm his math teacher or his mother. You?"

"Girl this time. Lenna. First timer. Darling little thing near the university."

Etysa leans forward for a high five.

"First nights are the best. They really should have made it so that girls had the dreams each night too. I think I'm going to write God and complain."

Vyko wipes the blood from her nose on a napkin.

"Stupid curse. So tell me, Ets...I've seen her on the logs. Is she..."

"Oh, Vyko is in love, Vyko is in love!"

"Shut up!"

"Vyko, she is so much better. Softer. Sweeter. Fires, I couldn't resist. She wasn't visualizing anything so I never shifted. I let her touch my tits, my trueform tits. I kissed her. I tasted her," Vyko whispers. "Cupped her little slice with my tail and just buzzed. Laid there until dawn. Fires..."

Etysa moans at the memory.

"Since I'm keeping Lenna all to my hellsdamned self, what about you? Who's new and interesting for you?"

"A regular, actually. Drew."

"No way, Lenna's crush? The shy little late bloomer? Dish!"

"Yeah. Last night, I felt him start to call, then fade back. Still soft as a noodle down there but...maybe someday. Fifty soul tokens that when he does, it's Lenna's name in my ear and it's her face, not something nudie mag. "

"Aww, I love when they do that that. Just want to grab them in my talons and fly them to each other. Here's the real thing. Trust me, I'm a demon. No, really, she's your soulmate. Makes me want to be a matchmaker cherub."

Etysa tuts and Vyko offers her napkin for this spurt of blood.

"We are going to die if we keep angel-naming ourselves. Going to bleed out. So listen, I've got Brandon tonight. Is it bad that I want to go Incubus, ram the cock down down his throat and give it back? I wouldn't shake that that seed into a shit-demon breed vat."

Vyko cackles.

"Right? Like, let's get some _good stuff._ Fire, there's humans who I want to just carry the babe myself. You'd think demons would get to have more fun, right?"

"Right?"

**  
  
  
  
  
Drew**

"I would like my mother to leave now."

With a twitch and a disbelieving look and a slam of the door, she did.

"You're not comfortable with her?"

"Mother...enjoys medical talk. Used to be a nurse. Thinks she's still the greatest practitioner ever. I'd rather listen to what's going to happen to me with someone who, well, like you doc who I don't think sees anything but numbers and meat."

Corely wrinkles her nose.

"It's gonna suck. Give it to me straight and give me something in writing I can show my dad."

With a sigh, Corely relents.

"Your testosterone levels are low, very low even for a boy your age. Worse, the hormones that trigger growth of the testicles and all the changes with that? Almost non-existent. Without some kind of intervention, hormonally, you won't enter normal puberty. If we do that treatment, you'll enter puberty. Nocturnal erections, sexual fantasies, hair, voice cracking, penile growth. No testicular growth because they're won't be the signals to make more. There will already be enough."

"So the _secondary_ sexual characteristics, not the primaries? Weird question for my age I know but let's just do all the big ones now...will I ever have kids, doc?"

"Unlikely, biologically. Maybe, not no. It only takes one good sperm, is one way to look at it. There's studies but they're expensive and no real results yet."

"I see. So this is the part where you bullshit me and say 'I can still have a normal life', right? Because my first shrink said the same and that woman was a bit too eager to run tests. It's not personal doc, you're probably a lovely human being. Just...skip the bullshit. We wont know until I'm dead if I had a normal life."

Corely sighs.

"See the note on your chart about intelligence isn't wrong."

Drew shrugs.

"Will this help my, um...shape?"

He glances down. Boys at school have started to shake off the baby fat. He certainly has not.

"It'll give you normal muscle growth, if you do the exercise."

"Can I have maybe, five minutes?"

Corely nods and leaves.

Hopping off the table, he rubs his hands together. Last time this worked, he was seven and he really didn't have a line between make believe and reality. He's almost positive that the new modem for the family computer wouldn't have been in the neighbors dumpster, otherwise. 

"Snickers bar, snickers bar, snickers bar..." he mutters.

He imagines the little ruffles at the top, the lines from drizzling the chocolate. No doubt some machine but it's nice to imagine a person did it. 

When the room stops spinning, he has three-fun size snickers covered in frost sitting on the windowsill. Every machine in the room is blinking and buzzing and messed up.

"All right," he sighs, turning his head towards the ceiling. "Whoever decided this would be funny? That it would be funny to let me do things that landed me in the loony bin? Pay up. I want a normal life."

He looks down at his hand. There's a vial of medication in it and a syringe. Marked _androprepís_ which he has a funny hunch is Greek. The liquid inside glows blue -- his favorite color -- and the uncapped syringe looks like solid gold.

 _ **We are not a vending machine, child. We did not give you a fish. We did not teach you how to weave nets or bend a hook. We are giving you a pan in which to cook one,** _the old woman in his head whispers. **_You have called, we have answered. Our oath is served._**

_**Never again...** _

_**Never again...** _

_**Never again...** _

"You all right, baby?" his mother calls through the door.

_No, because my mother still has half of the types of crazy known to man._

"Sure!" he calls out, stuffing them in his pocket. 

Hopefully this doesn't need refills because he'd rather not deal with...them...as long as he lives. Time will tell why and the what and the how much but maybe with this, he can just be another guy.


End file.
